24fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tag 4 - 13:00-14:00
Episodenhandlung Was bisher geschah * Omar droht damit, Audrey Raines vor Jack Bauer und James Heller zu töten. * Audrey Raines erzählt Jack Bauer, dass sie einen der Männer erkannt hat. * James Heller fragt Richard Heller, warum die CTU denkt, dass er etwas verschweigt. * Behrooz Araz wird befohlen, mit Tariq Debbies Leiche zu entsorgen. Dina Araz erfährt, dass Tariq Befehle hat, Behrooz zu töten. Tariq gibt Behrooz zu, dass Navi Araz ihn tot sehen will. * Ein Arzt sagt Erin Driscoll, dass sie ihre Tochter zur CTU gebracht haben. * Paul Raines sagt Audrey Raines, dass er wieder mit ihr zusammen sein will. Audrey sagt, dass sie jemanden sieht. * Ein Vertreter der NRC informiert die CTU über den Dobson Override. * Marianne Taylor sagt jemandem am Telefon, dass die CTU vom dem Override weiß. Die folgenden Ereignisse finden zwischen 13:00 und 14:00 Uhr statt. 13:00:00 Audrey Raines arbeitet an der Erstellung einer Gästeliste des Abendessen, als Jack Bauer ankommt. Er lässt sie wissen, dass er nicht durch die Überwachungsaufnahmen durchkommt, weil das Abendessen, auf dem sie war, von Felsted Security überwacht wurde. Er wird die Aufnahmen holen und sie zur CTU bringen. Audrey sagt, dass sie die Gästeliste hat. Aber Jack sagt, dass ihnen die Zeit davonläuft. Audrey fragt, was so dringend sei. Jack erzählt ihr von der nuklearen Bedrohung. Audrey schlägt vor, mitzukommen um Zeit zu sparen. Jack sagt nein, weil er sie nicht in Gefahr bringen will. Nachdem sie sagt, dass es viel schneller gehe, ist Jack einverstanden. Curtis Manning informiert das Büro über die Bedrohung der Kernkraftwerke. Er sagt, dass die Terroristen alle 104 in Waffen verwandeln wollen. Erin Driscoll fragt nach dem schlimmstem Fall. Edgar Stiles hilft ihm und sagt, wenn sie nicht das Kühlsystem abstellen können, wird die Strahlung durch das Kraftwerk hindurch strahlen. Nach drei Stunden werde die Bevölkerung im 10 Meilenradius Strahlung abbekommen. Curtis gibt eine Opferzahl an, das Minimum ist 7,8 Millionen Menschen. Er sagt auch, dass die Gegend im Umkreis von 30 Meilen um das Kraftwerkf für mindestens 5 Jahre unbewohnbar seien. Marianne Taylor fragt nach den Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gegen dieses Szenario. Curtis sagt sagt, dass der Override alle Preventivmaßnahmen umgangen hat. Erin fragt, wie lange sie haben. Drei Stunden sagt Curtis. Erin sagt jedem in der Technikabteilung, dass sie versuchen sollen den Override zu finden. Der Rest wird mit der N.R.C. arbeiten. Jack und Audrey kommen raus. James Heller fragt, wohin sie gehen. Jack erzählt es ihm. Heller wendet ein, dass er Audrey nicht in der Schusslinie haben will. Beide überreden ihn, da das der schnellste Weg sei, ihrer einzigen Spur zu folgen. Heller sagt, dass er Jack zur Verantwortung ziehen wird, wenn etwas passiert und Jack sagt, er verstehe. Sie verlassen das Gebäude. Jack sagt Audrey dass das Gebäude in Burbank ist. Als Paul Raines Audrey aufhält, geht Jack weg. Paul will mir ihr reden, doch Audrey sagt, dass sie einer Spur folgen müssen. Sie bittet ihn, später zu reden. Jack trifft sich mit den Mitgliedern seines Teams. 13:05:57 Jack sieht Audrey und Paul reden. Paul diskutiert mir Audrey, ihre Beziehung mit Jack sei nicht ok. Audrey kontert mit der Erklärung, dass sie und Paul nicht zusammen sind. Sie diskutieren weiter darüber. Jack unterbricht sie und Paul will mit Jack reden. Audrey geht weg. Paul sagt Jack, er solle nicht vergessen, dass sie immer noch seine Frau ist. Jack antwortet einfach "yeah". Er und Audrey gehen weg. Marianne Taylor geht zu Sarah Gavin und fragt nach Jack, weil sie ihm Dokumente geben wolle. Sarah erzählt ihr, dass sie gerade gegangen sind. Marianne fragt, ob sie sie zu ihnen führen könne. Sarah sagt nein und sagt ihr, wo sie hingegangen sind. Marianne sagt, sie werde mit den Dokumenten warten. Sie geht zurück an ihren Computer, schaut die Adresse von Felsted nach und findet sie. Paul trifft sich mit James Heller und redet über Audrey. Er fragt ihn, ob er von der Beziehung wusste. James antwortet, dass er es gerade herausgefunden hatte. Paul sagt, dass es sehr unprofessionel von ihm war, es nicht zu bemerken. James sagt, dass Audrey ihre eigenen Entscheidungen trifft. Paul sagt, dass sie ihm das Herz bricht. James geht weg. 13:08:34 Marianne geht zu einem anderem Computer und fährt ihn hoch. Sie holt ihr Telefon heraus um jemanden anzurufen, doch sie wird von Sarah unterbrochen. Sarah fragt sie, was sie braucht. Marianne lügt und sagt, dass Edgar sie darum bat, etwas für ihn zu erledigen. Sarah bietet an, es zu erledigen, doch Marianne sagt, sie werde es schon hinbekommen. Sarah geht weg. Marianne ruft ihren Kontakt, Henry Powell, an. Sie lässt ihn wissen, wo Jack und Audrey hingingen. Henry sagt ihr, dass sie einige Sachen zusammenflicken müsse. Marianne denkt, dass sie fertig sind. Henry sagt, dass die CTU wissen wird, dass jemand ihren Aufenthaltsort hat durchsickern lassen. Marianne fragt, was sie tun solle. Henry sagt ihr, sie solle Misstrauen schaffen solle. Marianne stimmt zu und legt auf. 13:09:53 Navi Araz sieht eine FOX Nachrichtensendung über die erfolgreiche Rettung von James Heller. Dina Araz sitzt und guck von ihm weg. Navi bekommt einen Anruf und sagt, dass für sie alles okay sei. Er beendet den Anruf und sagt Dina, dass der Override läuft. Dina fragt nach Behrooz. Navi sagt, sie werden um ihn trauern wenn alles vorbei ist. Dina bekommt einen Anruf von Behrooz. Er sagt ihr, dass Tariq versuchte, ihn zu töten und dass er Tariq getötet habe. Er sagt ihr, es nicht Navi zu erzählen, weil dieser es befohlen habe. Er sagt, dass Navi ihn tot haben wollte, weil er es mit Debbie versaut habe. Dina ist skeptisch und sagt, dass Navi nie seinen Sohn opfern würde. Behrooz sagt, dass es wahr sei. Er nennt ihr seinen Aufenthaltsort. Dina sagt, sie werde ihn abholen. Sie beenden den Anruf. Navi kommt und hindert sie daran, das Haus zu verlassen. Er fragt, wer am Telefon war. Dina sagt es nicht, worauf Navi sie gegen die Wand drückt und fragt, was Behrooz getan hatte. Dina stellt eine Gegenfrage, nämlich was er getan hatte, als er den Befehlt gab, Behrooz zu töten. Navi sagt, dass Behrooz nicht vertrauenswürdig sei und gegen sie arbeite. Dina realisiert, dass er den Tod ihres eigenen Sohnes befohlen hatte. Sie beginnt um sich zu schlagen. Er greift sie und drückt sie gegen die Wand. Er schreit sie an, sie soll ihm sagen, wo Tariq ist. Sie sagt, dass Behrooz ihn getötet hat. Navi ist skeptisch, doch Dina sagt, dass Behrooz nicht schwach sei. Navi sagt ihr, dass nichts dem, was sie tun, im Weg stehen wird. Dina sagt ihm nicht wo Behrooz ist und dass er sie verletze. Navi sagt, er werde mehr als das tun und sagt ihr, sie solle ihn abholen fahren. 13:12:48...13:12:49...13:12:50... 13:17:13 Jack und Audrey fahren immer noch nach Felsted. Audrey berührt Jacks Hand als er sie fragt, was sie Paul erzählt hat. Sie sagt, dass sie die Scheidung einreichen wird sobald sie zurück in Washington sind. Jack fragt sie, ob es das ist, was sie will. Audrey sagt ja. Edgar findet heraus, dass der Override nicht die ganze Kontrolle über die Reaktoren hat. Er sagt Sarah, sie solle von der Station 5 wegbleiben. Sarah sagt, dass sie dachte, Station 5 sei für einen Neustart ausgeschaltet worden. Edgar sagt nein. Edgar ruft Curtis her als Sarah zu Marianne geht und sie konfrontiert. Sie sagt ihr, dass sie weiß, dass sie gelogen hatte. Marianne stimmt zu. Sie deckt sich, indem sie sagt, dass sie einen persönlichen Anruf machen muste. Sarah fragt, warum sie es nicht draußen gemacht hatte. Marianne sagt, dass sie es so aussehen lassen wollte als würde sie arbeiten und entschuldigt sich. Sarah geht weg. 13:19:21 Dina und Navi fahren immer noch weiter. Ein Mann namens Habib Marwan ruft Navi an. Er fragt nach Behrooz. Nvi lügt und sagt ihm, er habe noch nicht mit Tariq gesprochen. Marwan sagt, dass er sich nicht mit der Situation befassen könne. Navi sagt, er werde sich persönlich davon überzeugen, dass sein Sohn tot ist. Marwan sagt ihm, er solle es regeln. Dina fragt, was Marwan sagen wird, wenn er die Wahrheit herausfinden wird. Navi sagt, dass Tariq, wie sie alle, entbehrlich sei. Er sagt, dass es Marwan nur kümmert, dass er getötet wurde. Dina sagt, sie könne ihn nie wieder wie vorher ansehen. Edgar bemerkt, dass er ein Stück vom Dobson Override bekommt. Er erklärt Curtis, dass er vielleicht den Override abschalten und die Kraftwerke anhalten kann. Er sagt auch, dass N.R.C. ihn es nie versuchen lassen werde, weil wenn er es versaue, entstehe eine Kettenreaktion. Curtis sagt, dass sie das Heller präsentieren müssen. Beim Gedanken, es Heller zu präsentieren, wird Edgar nervös und als Curtis ihm sagt, dass Driscoll auch dabei ist, wird es noch schlimmer. 13:21:12 Curtis unterbricht Heller und erzählt ihm von Edgars Fund. Heller sagt, dass niemand die Kraftwerke manipulieren werde. Edgar sagt, dass es einen Weg gebe, wenn er vorsichtig ist. Er fängt an, Technikjargon zu reden, doch Heller sagt ihm, er solle jetzt auf den Punkt kommen. Edgar sagt, wenn er es versaue, entstehe ein Kettenreaktion in den Kraftwerken. Dann sagt er, es sei eine schlechte Idee. Heller wendet ein, dass wenn er es schaffe, haben sie die Kontrolle zurück. Edgar sagt ja. Driscoll fragt ihn, ob er es ohne einen Fehler schaffe. Edgar sagt ja. Heller sagt, dass er ihn nicht mit Selbstbewusstsein erfülle. Edgar erwidert, dass wenn er sagt, er kann es schaffen, dann kann er es schaffen. Dina und Navi fahren weiter. Dina sagt, dass Behrooz weglaufen wird, wenn er Navi sieht. Navi sagt, dass Dina die einzige im Auto sein wird. Dann ruft behrooz Dina an. Dina sagt ihm, er solle warten wo er ist und dass sie es Navi nicht erzählt hat. Behrooz denkt, dass es keinen Platz gibt, wo sie sich verstecken können. Dina sagt, dass sie einen Platz kennt. Behrooz bekommt einen Meinungswechsel über sein Handeln am heutigen Tage. Dina sagt ihm, er solle nicht darüber nachdenken und dass er nicht zur Polizei gehen soll. Er legt auf. Navi sagt ihr, sie habe es gut gemacht. 13:23:55...13:23:56...13:23:57... 13:28:22 Navi fährt zur Seite. Er steigt aus und trifft sich mit zwei Männern. Er sagt Dina, sie solle, sobald sie Behrooz aufgenommen hat, eine Ausfahrt nehmen. Dina sagt, dass er über das Anhalten skeptisch sein wird. Navi sagt ihr, sie soll ihm nicht sagen. Sie steigt zurück ins Auto und fährt weiter. 13:29:26 Curtis sagt Erin, dass 87 der Kraftwerke sicher sind. Jedoch sind die anderen 17 immer noch aktiv. Erin fragt, was sie tun, um sie zu stoppen. Curtis sagt, sie tun alles, was sie können. Curtis geht weg, als Erin nach ihrer Tochter Maya sieht. Als sie reingeht, ist ihre Tochter am Schreien. Sie will die CTU verlasssen, doch Erin ist gezwungen, nein zu sagen. Maya bittet sie darum, zu bleiben. Erin sagt, sie könne im Moment nicht. Sie bittet Maya darum, mit den Ärzten zu kooperieren. Maya ist einverstanden und geht ins Bett. Erin sagt, dass sie wiederkommt. Eine Schwester namens Mary gibt ihr einige Pillen, die sie nehmen soll. 13:31:05 Curtis lässt James Heller wissen, dass sein Sohn Richard für 2 1/2 Stunden gefoltert wurde. Er habe nichts gesagt. James wird wütend darüber, dass er nichts gesagt hat, aber Curtis erinnert ihn daran, dass er den Befehl gab. James geht zu seinem Sohn. Er entschuldigt sich und versucht ihm zu erklären, dass sie sicher gehen mussten, dass er nichts weiß. Richard sagt, er hasse ihn und dass er ihn nie wieder sehen will. James sagt ihm, er sei für das Leben von Million Menschen verantwortlich. Richard fragt, ob er gehen kann. Nachdem James ja gesagt hat, geht er. Jack und Audrey fahren immer noch weiter. Audreys Telefon klingelt. Es ist Paul. Paul will reden. Audrey ist einverstanden. Paul sagt, dass er sie wie ein kleines Kind behandelt habe. Audrey bestreitet das. Paul versucht, sich weiter auszusöhnen. Er bittet Audrey darum, keine weiteren Entscheidungen zu treffen, bis etwas Zeit vergangen ist. Audrey stimmt zu und Paul beendet den Anruf. Jack fragt, wei weit sie sind. Der Fahrer sagt, sie seien ein paar Meilen entfernt. 13:33:55 Behrooz wartet auf seine Mutter. Sie fährt auf ihn zu; Navi fährt parallel. Sie parkt ein. Behrooz fragt sie, wohin sie gehen. Dina sagt, außerhalb der Stadt. Behrooz fragt sich, warum sein Vater ihn töten will, doch Dina sagt ihm, er solle einsteigen. Sie sieht nach hinten, zu Navi. Dann sieht einen Zug ankommen. Sie sagt Behrooz, er solle auf den Zug springen. Sie sagt, dass Navi sie beobachtet und dass es der einzige Weg sei, ihn zu retten. Behrooz steigt aus, aber er bleibt bei dem Auto. Als Dina ihn zuruft zu gehen, schießt Navi ihr in den Arm. Er schießt auf Behrooz, verfehlt ihn jedoch. Behrooz steigt wieder ein und fährt für Dina. Navi versucht, ihnen zu folgen. Aufgrund ihrer Wunde stöhnt Dina. Während seines Versuches, sie zu fangen, wird Navi von einem Bus blockiert. Er verliert sie. 13:35:38...13:35:39...13:35:40... 13:40:03 Navi fährt in ein Restaurant und steigt aus. Er geht durch eine Küche in ein Hinterzimmer, wo Marwan und ein zigarettenrauchender Untergebener sitzen. Er sagt Marwan, dass Dina und Behrooz sie betrogen haben. Marwan bietet ihm einen Stuhl an. Er setzt sich hin. Marwan fragt, wo sie jetzt sind. Navi sagt, er wisse es nicht, doch Dina sei verwundet. Marwan weiß, dass kam, weil er Hilfe braucht. Navi sagt, er kann es nicht alleine schaffen und dass er es richtig machen will. Er fragt nach Funkgesprächen der Polizei und der Krankenhäuser. Marwan schaltet seinen Computer aus und sagt ihm, dass er jetzt nicht verwirrt sein kann. Trotzdem befehlt er einem von seinem Leuten, Navi zu geben, was er benötigt. Navi dankt ihm, doch Marwan sagt, dass er dafür bezahlen werde. Navi versteht. Jack und Audrey kommen bei Felsted Security an. 13:42:56 Jack redet mit Marcy in Washington darüber, eine Datenbank über den Mann, den Audrey identifizieren muss, zu erstellen und sagt es Audrey. Sie gehen durch eine Sicherheitsschleuse in das Gebäude. Marianne Taylor ruft ihn an und sagt ihm, dass Curtis will, dass er die Person, die Audrey wieder erkennt, ihm auf den Bildschrim schickt. Jack fragt, warum er ihm das nicht direkt gesagt hat, worauf Marianne antwortet, dass sie immer noch versuchen, die Kraftwerke abzuschalten. Jack fragt, ob sie es schaffen, sie zu kontrollieren. Marianne weiß es nicht. Jack beendet den Anruf und sagt Audrey, dass sie nicht viel Zeit haben. In der medizinischen Abteilung schläft Maya. Erin geht einen medizinischen Bericht vom Arzt durch. Sie bemerkt, dass Maya Halodol gegeben wurde und dass sie dagegen allergisch ist. Sie geht zu Maya, doch sie ist bewusstlos. Der Arzt versucht, sie wiederzubeleben. Erin tritt zurück. Sarah kommt mit Informationen, doch auch sie tritt zurück, als sie den Auffuhr sieht. Erin fragt sie, was sie will. Sarah sagt ihr, dass Heller sie braucht, um mit dem Präsidenten weiterzumachen. Erin sagt ihr, dass Edgar immer noch versucht, die Kontrolle über die Kernkraftwerke zu gewinne und dass sie es in 15 Minuten wissen werden. Sarah fragt, ob es irgendwelche Systemkontamination geben wird. Erin sagt nein und dass es 36 Stunden benötigt, um die Reaktoren neu zu starten. Sie fragt, ob es noch irgendetwas gibt. Sarah sagt nein und geht. Erin schaut zurück auf Maya und versucht, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. 13:45:10 Gary ist bei Jack und Audrey und erzählt ihnen von den Sicherheitsaufnahmen. Er versucht zwei Winkel. Jack sagt ihm, dass der Hauptraum zu groß ist und er solle den Eingang versuchen. Audrey sagt, er solle die Zeit auf 21 Uhr stellen, da sie da ankam. Jack sieht zu. Nachdem Audrey Gary anhalten ließ, erkennt sie jemanden. Jack sagt ihm, er solle das Gesicht vergrößern. Dann sieht Jack, das niemand am Sicherheitstisch ist. Er bemerkt auch, dass niemand in der Tiefgarage ist. Er funkt sein Team an, doch bekommt keine Antwort. Er bittet Gary darum, ihre Sicherheit zu überprüfen. Es liegen zwei Leichen auf dem Boden. Jack brüllt zu Audrey zu in Deckung zu gehen. Zwei bewaffnete Männer kommen rein, einer von ihnen erschießt Gary. Jack tötet beide. Jack kriecht zu Gary und fragt ihn, wo das Überwachungsband ist. Im Hauptserver, sagt Gary. Jack will es auf einen Flashspeicher überspielen, und sagt Audrey, sie solle die Monitore im Auge behalten. Jack fragt nach Speichersticks. Gary gibt ihm welche aus seiner Tasche. Jack versucht, ihn zu retten, doch er stirbt. Audrey sagt Jack, dass noch mehr kommen und ob sie die CTU anrufen sollen. Jack sagt, dass die CTU infiltriert worden sei. Jack bekommt die Daten und rennt mit Audrey aus dem Zimmer. Sie rennen vorsichtig den Flur herunter und suchen nach einem offenem Büro. Sie finden eins und Jack gibt Audrey eine Waffe. Jack holt sein Telefon heraus, um jemanden anzurufen. Audrey sagt, dass sie dachte, in der CTU sei ein Maulwurf. Jack sagt, er rufe nicht die CTU an. Er späht durch die Tür und sagt, jetzt könne er nur noch einem vertrauen. 13:49:12...13:49:13...13:49:14... 13:53:37 Kategorie:Tag 4